


Patton however doesn’t have an e

by LissaWho5



Series: Storymas 2019! [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, bed time, im proud of it considering my mouth is sore from getting my wisdom teeth removed, no e was used, please excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Another Moxiety Drabble without an E.
Relationships: Moxiety
Series: Storymas 2019! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Patton however doesn’t have an e

A dog was running to his family’s door, as his dad ran out of it, the doggo got happy! His papa rubbed his back.

“I’m happy to hug you too Babydoll.” Virgil said to his doggo buddy. “But I should go find Patton.” 

Babydoll was still by Virgil and his human was off to find his dad human.

Papa human found dad human. Babydoll’s humans hug and hug Babydoll too. Babydoll wags his tale, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My mouth hurts from having my wisdom teeth yainked so I shall be going to bed!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
